


Morgana walking in on...

by bbqmalfoy



Series: Everyday things [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Embarassing, Fluff, Horrified, M/M, Morgana is nice, Smut, Walking In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbqmalfoy/pseuds/bbqmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana has a key to Merlin and Arthur's apartment and decides to come in not-so-good moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgana walking in on...

Arthur pressed Merlin to the wall in their bedroom, and started to kiss his neck while listening to Merlin's soft moans. 2 years of dating and Arthur knows all the soft spots, all Merlin's dirty thoughts and how hard he wants Arthur to go; all those little details only he can know about.

Moving up to his lips Arthur tried to lift off Merlin's shirt by not breaking the kiss, which was mission impossible. "Arthur, just...", Merlin broke the kiss to take off his shirt and connected their lips as fast they had lost it. Arthur moaned loudly and they slowly and still kissing moved to the bed. Arthur laid down Merlin carefully and crawled over him.

"Arthur I just want to..- holy... ", Morgana gasped and took in the sight in front of her; her brother Arthur crawling over Merlin (who has no shirt if I may) kissing like there's no tomorrow.

"Morgana!", Arthur shouted and covered Merlin by laying flat and try to cover Merlin and his boner as well.

"I'm sorry!", Morgana shrieked and run out of the room, horrified.

"Oh god", Merlin laughed and kissed Arthur and whispered, "we can continue this right after she leaves." He went up and winked before putting on a shirt and meeting the total embarrassed Morgana


End file.
